


A-Z Klaine Kink Challenge

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Halloween, JOI - Freeform, Kinks, Loud Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Sexting, Voyeurism, Water Sex, age gap, mirror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: A list of oneshots based off of kinks listed alphabetically (with the exception of X and Z)





	1. A is for Angry Sex

Kurt was fuming.

 

He and Blaine had had a tiny argument the previous night over whether or not Blaine hanging out with and talking to Sebastian so much was wrong or not. Blaine said it was harmless, and that Kurt was being jealous and overreacting, and that he should just back off and let Blaine be friends with who he wants- which was the wrong thing to say, apparently, because not only did Kurt burst into tears, but he also burst into flames.

 

He spent the entire next day at school ignoring Blaine… sort of. He still sat next to him, and held his hand, and kissed his forehead as he took their usual place in glee, but he hadn’t said a single word. To anyone.

 

Blaine was partially terrified, but more so, a little ticked off. He wanted to talk to him again, even if it didn’t go well. He knew Kurt was still mad at him, but he also knew deep inside that school was not the place to have that conversation. They didn’t like sharing their relationship issues like the rest of the club.

 

AFter school, Blaine followed Kurt to his house. Kurt didn’t even acknowledge Blaine, just simply pulled the front door behind him, and went up to his room. Blaine huffed and went inside, giving the most polite ‘hello’ he could muster to Carole, and barged into Kurt’s room.

 

Kurt was sitting at his desk, arms crossed and brows furrowed staring intently at the wall. Blaine stared at him for a moment, shutting the door behind him, before huffing out a “What?” Kurt just scoffed, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“‘What.’” His icy eyes snapped to Blaine, and he could see how red and wet they were. “You fucking  _ know  _ what, Blaine. You’re an asshole! I can’t believe you told me, your  _ boyfriend _ , to ‘back off’ when I’m just concerned for you.”

 

“Kurt, I get that, but really. Sebastian is harmless. It’s  _ fine. _ ” Blaine said defensively, and it came out harsher than he intended it to. Kurt jumps up, arms still crossed around himself like a shield, letting the tears fall free, now.

 

“You really don’t care, do you?” Kurt asks, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “He wants you, Blaine. He’s threatened to make something happen to me, so he can have you all to himself. Blaine, that fucking slushie that nearly blinded you was intended for me! He wants me out of the way so he can have his way with you, whether it’s consensual, or not.” Kurt lets his arms uncross to gesture wildly. “Forgive me for  _ caring _ about our relationship, Blaine. And honestly, the way you’re defending him, makes it seem like you don’t care! Do you even fucking…” Kurt breaks off, a heavy sob choking out of him, and after it passes, Blaine can see the mixture of heartbreak, jealousy, hatred, and anger flowing in Kurt’s eyes. “Do you even love me?” 

 

Blaine’s face falls. Did Kurt really think he didn’t love him anymore? Before Blaine could respond, he saw the anger take over in Kurt’s eyes.

 

“Blaine Devon Anderson, if you say no to that question I will actually- Did you ever even-” He huffs angrily. “I can’t believe that after all this stupid shit you still can’t trust me on this, Blaine?! If you loved me, you would just fucking listen and not shut me down everytime I tell you that this guy is bad n-”

 

Blaine cuts Kurt off by kissing him fiercely, pushing past his lips and invading his mouth, to relieve himself of some of his emotions, but to also shut Kurt the hell up. Kurt accepts it for a while, just standing here, but once again Blaine can feel the shift, and all at once, Kurt’s taking over the kiss, his fingernails digging into Blaine’s hip bones. 

 

Suddenly, Blaine’s lifted off the ground, and tossed onto the bed. Blaine can see the true fury in Kurt’s eyes, and he’s surprised by how much it’s simultaneously scaring the shit out of him, and making him horny as hell.

 

In seconds, Kurt’s yanked off both of their clothes, tossing them into whatever corner of the room they decide to land- another indication that Kurt is out of his mind. As soon as their clothes are gone, Kurt’s tongue is once again in Blaine’s mouth, and he’s breathing heavily through his nose. When he pulls away, he looks down at Blaine, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Show me.” Blaine whispers, gripping Kurt’s biceps. “Show me how you feel.” Before Blaine knows it, he’s flipped onto his stomach, Kurt on his knees behind him, pulling Blaine up so he’s on his hands and knees. Kurt reaches over him for the lube and stretches Blaine half-assed (no pun intended), well aware that Blaine would be able to feel the sting of it for far longer than usual.

 

Kurt quickly slides on a condom, lines himself up slowly, then with a quick, sharp thrust, fully enter Blaine.

 

“FUCK, KURT!” He shouts, eyes watering at the sting, but he doesn’t tell him to stop. In fact, he shoves his hips back, baring down even more onto Kurt. His arms are pulled from underneath him and he faceplants into the mattress, his arms being held securely behind his back.

 

“You’re going to be good for once and fucking listen to me. Understood?” Kurt asks, in an eerily calm voice.

 

“Y-yes.” Blaine whispers, the air escaping his lungs. Kurt makes a pleased grunt, and begins fucking into Blaine with quick thrusts, snapping his hips into him. With the force Kurt’s using, Blaine’s sure his ass will be red and Kurt’s hips will be bruised. 

 

Kurt is relentless, squeezing Blaine’s wrists tighter and tighter the more time goes by. Kurt’s other hand rests at the top knob of Blaine’s spine, squeezing just below his neck.

 

“Are you close?” Kurt asks, his voice deep and scratchy. Blaine moans wantonly.

 

“ _ Yes _ . Yes, Kurt.” He pants, and Kurt hums.

 

“Good. Then come.” Kurt orders, and Blaine’s toes go numb with the brutal force as his orgasm slams into him. When his brain regains the ability to make cohesive thoughts, he feels Kurt pulsing inside of him, holding back a loud groan to accompany it. Kurt pants, stilling his hips for a moment before pulling out and disposing of the condom.

 

He trudges back slowly to the bed and collapses next to Blaine, closing his eyes and catching his breath. Blaine scoots forward and wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“Kurt?” Blaine says after a while.

 

“Mmh?”

 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I trust your intuition about Sebastian, and I promise I’ll stop talking to him but I just- I don’t know. I’m stubborn. I didn’t mean to make you feel unloved though….” Blaine says, and pulls back to look Kurt in the eyes, his own golden ones full of sincerity and concern. “You know I love you more than anything else in this world, right?” Blaine asks, and Kurt quiet for a moment before answering, the corner of his mouth quirking into a small smile.

 

“Even more than singing? And bowties?” He asks hopefully, and Blaine laughs shakily, full of relief that his cute, joking-to-make-things-less-tense boyfriend was back.

 

“ _ Yes _ , Kurt. God.” He says, and pecks Kurt’s lps before snuggling back up to his chest, Kurt’s arms wrapping around him lovingly.

 

“Does this mean we’re done arguing now?” Kurt asks, his voice muffled by the pillow he’s resting on.

 

“Yes. And I promise to block Sebastian’s number as soon as we get up.” Kurt hums thoughtfully, then pulls the blankets up, covering themselves.

 

“After our nap.” He mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Blaine’s head.

 

“After a nap.” Blaine whispers in return, knowing full well that Kurt hadn’t heard him, judging by the soft snores coming from above him.


	2. B is for Bondage

When Kurt came home at 5:24, Blaine was only partly concerned with the fact that he was nearly half an hour late. What concerned him more was the devious smile and sleek red box that Kurt had.

“Turn the stove off.” Kurt says, and Blaine furrows his brows at him.

“But I’m making fettuccine...” Blaine pouts, and Kurt puts a hand up, silencing him. 

“Turn it off. Bedroom now. I got us something. Quickly because Rachel will be home at 6:30.” Kurt says, mischief twinkling in his eye. Blaine nods and obeys, flicking the stove off, then running to the bedroom. Kurt follows suit, setting the box on the bed, and nodding toward it, indicating to Blaine to open it.

Blaine picks it up and shakes it lightly, listening. He can’t tell much from sound, so he peels off the small bit of tape and opens it, gasping lightly as what was inside.

Beautiful, red-colored hemp ropes, placed carefully in the box. Blaine turns to look at Kurt, who’s smiling at him, his face a pretty shade of pink.

“I know we’ve been treading on bondage lately and I don’t want to ruin any more of my scarves so…” Kurt trails off, looking down at his feet, and Blaine smiles, setting the box down and hugging Kurt.

“I love them. Now please, for the love of god, tie me up and fuck me.”

** 

Next thing Blaine knows, he’s on his back, legs spread and knees to his chest. His hands are tied to the headboard, and Kurt’s currently finishing the knots that will secure his legs in their current position. His ass is propped up by a little decorative pillow that he’d gotten at a thrift shop downtown a few weeks ago for this sole purpose. Blaine can’t move at all, and he fucking loves it.

“Does that feel secure?” Kurt asks, pulling away to survey his work. “Not too tight or anything?” Blaine shakes his head, and Kurt cracks into a giant smile. “Good, because this may be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Kurt grabs the lube and spreads it on his fingers, rubbing them around Blaine’s hole. As he pushes his first finger in, he gets close to Blaine’s face and whispers. “We’re going to go by color, ok? Yellow and I’ll pause, Red and I stop. Got it?” Kurt asks, and Blaine moans deep in his chest.

“Y-yeah. I understand. Although I don’t think we’ll be needing them.” Blaine stammers, and Kurt chuckles against Blaine’s ear, pushing a second finger in.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Kurt says softly, nibbling around Blaine’s ear and down his neck. As Kurt gets to Blaine’s nipples, he’s shoving a third finger in, and Blaine is writing beneath him.

“ _ Kurt _ , please just fuck me.” Blaine begs, and Kurt laughs again, pulling his fingers out and spreading the excess lube on his cock.

“Someone’s eager.” Kurt muses, spreading more lube on himself and lining himself up with Blaine’s entrance. “No condom is okay?”

“ _ Yes _ Kurt,  _ please _ .” Blaine says exasperatedly, and Kurt bites his cheek to hold back another laugh, before pushing himself in, both of them moaning low in their throats. Kurt pauses a moment, then pulls back, starting to fuck Blaine at an even pace.

“God, seeing you tied up it’s just-” Kurt grunts, grabbing Blaine’s thighs and fucking into him harder. “It’s not going to last as long as it usually does.” Kurt admits, and Blaine arches underneath him, tugging at the ropes.

“Kurt, I-  _ oh fuck-  _ I was close to coming just as you were tying me. You don’t have to-  _ fuck _ \- worry.” Blaine pants, canting his hips just a bit so that Kurt’s hitting his prostate every time. Kurt realizes this and gives Blaine all he’s got, reaching down between them to stroke Blaine’s cock.

“Blaine,  _ fuck _ Blaine, are you close?” Kurt moans, digging his nails into Blaine’s thigh, who strains against the ropes.

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ oh my god, don’t stop. I’m there, Kurt. Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck! _ ” Blaine shouts, shooting streaks of pearly white along his chest and Kurt’s fist. Blaine whimpers and opens his mouth, and Kurt holds his hand up to Blaine so that he can suck his own come off Kurt’s fingers.

Feeling Blaine sucking on his come-covered fingers is about all it takes, and Kurt comes with a shout, pausing and swiveling his hips into Blaine. He pulls out and sits back, breathing hard.

“Fuck.” He whispers, then quickly goes about untying Blaine. He tossed the ropes on the floor, then grabs the hand towel that sits in their nightstand for obvious reasons, and wipes Blaine’s chest and ass off, tossing the towel to the dirty laundry bin.

Blaine pulls Kurt to lay down with him, burying himself in Kurt’s slightly sweaty hair, smiling as Kurt presses kisses along his chest.

“That was way better than any of your scarves.” Blaine huffs, still out of breath, and Kurt scoffs.

“I’m going to take that in the context of bondage, rather than fashion.” Kurt teases, “But you’re right. Scarves are much better being worn, and I kind of like the small marks the ropes left. Which- do you want some lotion for that?” Kurt asks, moving to get up, but Blaine holds him in place, snuggling back into his hair.

“After our nap. And dinner that I’ve yet to finish.” Blaine says, and Kurt smiles, snuggling into his fiancé’s chest, letting himself close his eyes and fall asleep. 


	3. C is for Comeplay

It’s when Blaine’s sitting in the basement of the Hummel-Hudson household for “Guys Night” that he truly realizes just how…  kinky his and Kurt’s relationship is. Puck is, as usual, telling a story about one of his exploits with a woman he slept with, and going very deep into detail. 

Blaine enjoys hearing his friends’ stories usually- and sometimes he shares some of his own stories as well- but he also finds it a bit odd at times, just how different everything is between him and his friends. The kinkiest shit he’s heard any of the people doing here, is facefucking or sexting- which barely classify as kinks, especially when compared to the things Blaine does when he’s alone with Kurt.

They’ve been dabbling a lot in power play recently, and Blaine freaking loves it, because it’s something that can apply both in and out of the bedroom. The way that it makes him feel is… indescribable. That and they’ve also recently stopped using condoms, party because they’re in a committed relationship, and partly because Kurt made them promise they’d go to get tested every few months together. 

Blaine loves that too, the amount of intimacy they have with the latex barrier out of the way is mindblowing, and everything feels much more intense than before.

Blaine hears the front door upstairs being slammed shut, and tries to focus on the story that Noah’s telling, but soon enough he hears boot clad shoes bounding down the stairs, and as those footsteps approach and pause right behind them, Blaine’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Hey.” He hears Kurt whisper in his ear, reaching his hands down to rub at Blaine’s shoulders, “Wanna head upstairs now?” He asks, and Blaine jumps out of his seat.

“Dude?” Finn looks up at him with a questioning look, and Blaine nervously chuckles. 

“I’m just gonna go upstairs with Kurt…” Blaine says softly, pointing to the stairs where Kurt’s waiting for him at the bottom, giving a little wave to the other boys. Finn just nods.

“Alright dude, have fun or whatever. Use protection.” Finn says awkwardly as Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand, who scoffs at his brother.

“Don’t, Finn.” Kurt says, pulling Blaine up the stairs behind him. The rest of the boys go back to their conversation, and Kurt pulls Blaine up to his room, shutting the door behind them and pressing Blaine against it, kissing along his neck. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, clutching at his shirt.

“How- How was it with the girls tonight?” Blaine asks in huffs of breaths, and Kurt hums a response against his neck.

“Fine, I guess. Missed you. So much.” Kurt whispers, his voice deep and husky, Blaine moaning just at the sound of it.

“Clothes, Kurt. Off. Please.” Blaine begs, tugging at Kurt’s shirt lightly as to not upset the fabric. Kurt nods and pulls away, stripping his own shirt off.

Once they’re both fully out of their clothes, Kurt’s pulling Blaine to his bed, planting Blaine’s hands on the edge, spreading his legs in his stance. Blaine shoves back into Kurt’s hold, earning a chuckle from the older boy. 

“Eager, hmm?” Kurt asks, digging lube out from the bedside drawer, coating his fingers in the wet substance. Blaine moans and shoves back into him again.

“Yes, Kurt. Please.” he huffs out, earning another soft chuckle from Kurt, before he feels Kurt’s finger enter him, the lube only partially warmed from his fingers. Soon enough after the first, another one is added, then one more after that, until Blaine is a writhing mess, clutching the comforter like his life depends on it, blabbering an endless stream of words, begging for more.

“Hush, sweetheart. On your back. Head on the pillows.” Kurt says softly, pulling out his fingers and patting Blaine’s ass, giving him the ok to move. Blaine situates himself, then Kurt places a throw pillow under his ass to give it a boost up.

Kurt climbs onto the bed then, situating himself between Blaine’s legs, pressing kisses down his stomach until Blaine’s whimpering beneath him.

“Please, Kurt. In me.” He huffs, arching his back to push Kurt’s lips off of his stomach, reminding him that he’s stretched and ready. 

“Okay, okay sweetheart.” Kurt says softly, pressing one last kiss to Blaine’s navel before lining himself up with Blaine’s entrance. He sits there for a moment, teasing, until Blaine huffs and arches himself, pressing Kurt’s head harder against his hole, and Kurt slides in then, in one slow push until he’s buried to the hilt.

“Please move.” Blaine whines, grabbing onto Kurt’s biceps, digging his blunt nails into the skin. Kurt hisses slightly at the feeling, but begins to move his hips, slowly at first, but quickening the pace to short, sharp thrusts that has Blaine moaning a staccato beat of exhales.

“You’re so gorgeous sweetheart. So good for me. Such a good little fuck toy for me, hmm?” Kurt asks, staring down sweetly at Blaine while he pounds into him at a furious pace. Blaine keens loudly, digging his nails down Kurt’s arm, leaving red scratch marks in their wakes.

“Please Kurt. I’m right there, fuck.” Blaine moans, lifting his hips to meet every one of Kurt’s thrusts, who moans in response. 

“Yes, Blaine. Come sweetheart. I’m right there.” Kurt pants, holding onto Blaine’s thigh tighter as he feels the familiar heat coiling. Blaine comes then, his entire body stiffening as he coats his stomach, shouting a small cry as he does so.

It’s at that sight- it’s always at that sight, Blaine coming is dangerously sexy- that Kurt comes, quickly pulling out of Blaine and coating his stomach, his own cum mixing with Blaines on his front.

With wide, glazed over eyes, Kurt looks down at the mess on Blaine’s stomach, and runs his fingers through it, Blaine staring up at him with flushed cheeks. Kurt brings his coated fingers to Blaine’s mouth, who opens for them, sucking all of the come off of them, moaning at the taste of himself and Kurt combined.

Kurt continues this motion, feeding Blaine their own come until most of it is gone, then he licks up the rest for himself, smirking up at Blaine as he does so, then climbs up to give him a deep kiss, tasting nothing but themselves on his tongue.

Kurt pulls the two of them under the comforter, and Blaine bonelessly sinks into Kurt’s embrace, pressing Kisses along the parts of his chest he can reach.

“I love you, Kurt.” Blaine mumbles softly, nuzzling into Kurt’s embrace. 

“I love you too.” Kurt whispers in response, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s sweaty curls as they fall asleep. They’ll worry about a shower in the morning.


	4. D is for Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink. Use of pacifiers. Also some shower sex.
> 
> Takes place in a world where CGL is common and stuff idk.

Kurt’s sitting on the couch watching reruns of Project Runway, as he so often does on lazy Thursday afternoons. About a third of the way into the episode, Kurt hears a knock on the door. He sighs, thinking for a moment that if he doesn’t answer, maybe whatever telemarketer  or religious person it is will go away. After a second bout of knocks come, Kurt decides against it and walks to the door.

He opens it, only to be greeted by Blaine, whose shoulders are sagged, making him appear smaller than he already is. His lower lip is jutted out in an unbelievably adorable pout, and all Kurt wants is to kiss it away.

“Daddy… Need you. I tried going home after school but… Want you.” Blaine whispers, and Kurt’s back immediately straightens. Normally they save their Daddy/baby bonding time for the weekend, but sometimes things happen and the feelings spur early, and Kurt would never ever deny his boy some caretaking.

“Alright sweetheart. Let’s go get you into some better clothes, hmm?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, raising his arms. Kurt smiles softly and picks Blaine up, settling him on his hip as he carefully walks him up the stairs to his room.

Kurt pulls out Blaine’s baby box and hands some clothes to him, as well as his Star Wars themed paci and clip. He pulls Blaine out of his school clothes and tosses them in the laundry hamper. He pulls a powder blue polo over Blaine’s head, securing it with a white bowtie with little blue hearts on it that Blaine found when they went to the flea market together one time. He kneels down and helps Blaine step into khaki overall shorts, who rests his hand on Kurt’s shoulder for balance. Kurt clips on his paci to an overall strap and helps him put on some fuzzy blue socks.

“There. Perfect.” Kurt smiles, rubbing Blaine’s hair affectionately. “Now let me change into some sweatpants and a T-shirt, then I’ll get you some activities and a snack, and  _ then _ we can watch some Paw Patrol together. Deal?” Blaine’s eyes light up at the mention of his favorite littlespace show.

“Yes please!”

 

***

 

Not too long later, Kurt is lounged back on the couch reading an old Vogue magazine issue while Blaine sits kneeled on the floor, working on the coffee table. He’s got a sketchbook open, nestled between his toy cars, where he’s focused on coloring a picture while he eats some grapes that Kurt sliced for him. 

“Kurt, ya got a bit?” Burt comes in from the kitchen, t-shirt covered in grease and sweat dripping down his forehead. “I’m havin’ some trouble with the burb.” Burt sighs, referring to his Suburban that’s been having some engine issues lately.

“Mmh sure.” Kurt kneels next to Blaine, setting a hand on his back. “Will you be okay if I go outside and help for a little bit?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

“Yeah. I’ll color a present for you.” Blaine smiles, grabbing a fresh piece paper and some crayons.

“Okay, puppy.” Kurt chuckles, planting a kiss on his forehead before heading out to help his dad. Blaine spends the next 30 minutes perfecting the picture he was drawing for Kurt. He had decided he would draw them on the day of their first kiss, and he wanted to get every detail as perfect as he could.

Blaine finishes the drawing and carefully rips it out of his sketchbook, setting it aside to work an another drawing. Blaine peers up at the clock after he finishes his other piece and notices that Kurt’s been gone for almost an hour. He sighs and continues drawing, smiling around his paci when he hears the door open.

After a few minutes, Carole comes by and sits on the chair next to Blaine, smiling down at his drawings. Blaine looks up at her and waves, crayon in hand.

“What are you drawing here, Blaine?” She asks, and Blaine spits out his paci, sitting up on his knees to grab each paper to show her.

“Well, this one is me and Kurt and our first kiss. This one is kittenboy, a super cool superhero, and this one I’m doing now is Star Wars, ‘cause here’s Luke and here’s Leia, and here’s Chewbacca and Han and R2 and I’m doing C3 now.” Blaine says, all in one breath and Carole smiles.

“Mind if I join you?” She asks, and Blaine nods, ripping out a piece of paper for her and sliding his crayons in between the two of them. They color together for a good 10 minutes before Kurt comes back in, out of breath.

Blaine turns to look at him then freezes, staring at him with wide eyes. Kurt’s downing a bottle of water, and he’s dripping with sweat, his shirt hanging over his shoulder like a towel. He finally finishes the bottle and breathes has, smiling at Blaine. 

“I’m gonna go shower real quick, but I’ll be back and we can watch a movie okay?” Kurt asks, and Blaine just nods, staring at him as he walks up the stairs to his room. Blaine tries to turn his attention back to his work, but he can’t focus.

“I’ll be back.” Blaine says quickly, hopping up from the floor to run up the stairs. He slips into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Kurt’s already in the shower, so he taps lightly on the edge of the shower. 

“Hmm?” He hears Kurt hum from the other side of the curtain, and he bites his lip, looking down at the ground.

“Um.. Daddy? My uh… My puppy really really wants you.” He says softly, shyly looking up at Kurt when the curtain opens a bit.

“Take your clothes off and come in.” Kurt closes the curtain again, and Blaine quickly tears his clothes off, setting them safely on the counter by the sink, and climbs in the shower behind Kurt.

“Hi.” He smiles and Kurt just grins at him, turning Blaine so he’s facing the wall of the shower, tracing his fingertips down Blaine’s spine, stopping right above his entrance.

“We gotta be careful, okay? So we can play without slipping and getting hurt.” Kurt says softly, whispering in Blaine’s ear. Blaine moans in response and pushes back against Kurt’s fingers.

“Please.” He whimpers softly as Kurt’s fingers pull away, only to feel them being pressed against his lips. He takes Kurt’s fingers into his mouth, suckling on them until Kurt pulls them out, taking them back down to trace against Blaine’s entrance.

“Okay, baby?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods, pushing back against Kurt once more so he gets the message. Kurt just chuckles and presses a finger in, twisting it a few times before adding another. Once he gets to three, Blaine is whining and thrashing his hips toward Kurt.

“Please daddy. Want puppy inside.” Blaine huffs, and Kurt complies, sliding out his fingers to replace them with his cock, sliding in slowly until he’s buried to the hilt. Kurt grabs Blaine’s thigh and lifts, situating him so that his foot’s resting on the corner of the tub, pressed against the wall. Kurt snaps his hips forward once, and Blaine mewls, tilting his head back to rest on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Do you want this quick or slow?” Kurt asks, and Blaine takes a moment to formulate an answer.

“Fast. Wanna come now. Just please don’t slip and hurt us, daddy.” Blaine says softly, his wide brown eyes casting sideways to meet Kurt’s blue ones, crinkled in the corners as he smiles.

“I won’t, baby. Just touch yourself for me, and tell me when you’re about to come.” Kurt pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek before moving his hips again, starting slow at first, but speeding up quickly once he feels Blaine starting to relax. It’s not too long before Blaine feels the familiar heat pooling in his stomach, and he moans softly, tilting his head into Kurt’s neck.

“Gonna come, daddy.” He whimpers, and Kurt moans at that, fucking into him harder.

“God, me too, baby. Go ahead and come, honey. I wanna feel it.” Kurt growls into Blaine’s ear, and that sets him off. Blaine keens high and loud as he comes, shooting against the wall of the shower. A few more thrusts later, and Kurt’s coming too, grinding his hips against Blaine’s ass as he comes.

Kurt pulls out and rinses the come off of Blaine’s hand and the wall, quirking up a brow as Blaine’s frown.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Kurt asks, pushing Blaine’s wet hair out of his face.

“I feel icky.” He responds, looking down.

“Icky?”

“It’s all dripping out of me. See?” Kurt looks down to see that the remnants of his come are indeed sliding down Blaine’s legs. Kurt just chuckles and kisses his temple, leaning down under the spray to wipe the trails of come off of Blaine.

Kurt turns off the shower and dries himself. Once a towel is secure around his waist, he helps Blaine out, drying him off and fluffing his curls with the towel. They slink across the hall to Kurt’s bedroom where they put on their matching flannel pajamas they got for their Daddy/baby nights, and Kurt gets down Blaine’s favorite blanket and Chewbacca stuffie from the top of his closet.

“I hate chewie.” Kurt comments as he hands the stuffed animal to Blaine, who gives him a confused look in return.

“Why? Why do you hate him?” Blaine asks, hugging the wookie close to his chest, cuddling and petting it.

“Because he steals all my baby’s cuddles from me.” Kurt fake pouts, and Blaine giggles loudly, shaking his head as he follows Kurt out of his room and down to the living room.

“I can share my cuddles.” 

An hour later, they’re both asleep on the couch, Ratatouille still playing in the background. Kurt’s laying on the couch spooned up behind Blaine, who’s spooned up behind his chewbacca stuffie, his empty sippy cup of juice now laying on the floor. 

Before bed, Burt comes back out to check on them, smiling at his son and his boy. He silently and carefully pulls the blanket higher over them, and turns out the light.

  
  



End file.
